


Mac + Escape + Punishment

by ConsultingJedi221b



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Broken Bones, Creepy Murdoc, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Torture, broken fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingJedi221b/pseuds/ConsultingJedi221b
Summary: Mac quickly learns the consequences of a futile escape attempt.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: My MacGyver (2016) Tumblr Drabbles





	Mac + Escape + Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsurvivor/gifts).



> Hello!! This is another one that was originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Mac hears the door click shut as Murdoc leaves, and jumps into action. He quickly slips the paperclip out from where he had it inside the sleeve of his shirt, and easily picks the lock on the handcuffs around his wrists. He then moves on to the restraints securing his legs to the chair. After a few moments of struggling, he slips out and stands, his legs wobbly after sitting for so long.

He tries to ignore the thoughts in the back of his mind that say it was too easy.  _ Murdoc knows you can pick the locks. There’s no way he would be so careless, and he didn’t even drug you.  _ He knows something isn’t right, so he tells himself to be extra careful, but right now he just wants to get out of this place and back to his team.

Once he reaches the door, he pauses and listens for noise on the other side. When he doesn’t hear anything, he takes his paperclip out once again and pushes it into the lock, feeling the tumblers click into position as the door swings open.

He cautiously steps out into a dark hallway, cautiously taking in his surroundings, aware that it may very well be a trap set by Murdoc, testing him to see what he will do. At the end of the hallway is a metal door, supposedly leading to the rest of whatever building he is being kept in. Mac cautiously makes his way towards it, slipping his paperclip out again as he moves. 

Once he reaches it, he once again listens for sound on the other side. When he doesn’t hear anything,  _ not that that means he isn’t there,  _ he moves to slip the paperclip into the lock, but before he can pick it, the door swings open. He freezes, the paperclip still extended towards the door. He is now face to face with Murdoc, whose face is slowly forming a smirk. He sees Murdoc glance down at the paperclip, and then back towards his face, putting together what had transpired.

Mac feels frozen in place as Murdoc walks forward and closes the door behind him.

“Now now Angus, you should know better than to think I would let you get away that easily. I’m offended, to be honest,” he pauses, as if thinking, “That was quicker than I expected though, always one to impress, aren’t you MacGyver.”

Mac finally snaps out of his shocked state and glares at Murdoc, trying to come up with the best way to get himself out of this situation. He settles into a fighting stance and is about to lash out when Murdoc pulls his gun out of seemingly thin air, and levels it with Mac’s chest, the fight leaving him instantly.

“As much fun as it was to watch you, I’m afraid I can’t have you try that again. At least not until I’m through with you,” Murdoc says, his eyes darkening in a way that makes Mac’s stomach drop, even as he is forced to follow Murdoc back through the hallway, into the dim room.

Mac wants to resist as Murdoc waves his gun towards the chair, meaning for him to sit down, but decides it’s not worth it, so he reluctantly complies. Murdoc starts humming as he reattaches Mac’s restraints, this time adding a generous layer of duct tape around the cuffs, making it impossible for him to pick the locks.

“Well Angus, your futile escape attempt leaves me no choice. I really would rather not do this, but you must be punished,” Murdoc says, as he finishes restraining Mac’s legs and stands up.

_ Well, that can’t be good. _

Murdoc then reaches to grab Mac’s hand, causing him to clench his fist and shake his head.

“No, Murdoc please,  _ please  _ don’t do this.”

Murdoc just sighs and looks, almost pityingly at Mac. “I wish I didn’t have to hurt the instruments of your genius, but anything less wouldn’t stop you from trying again.” He reaches out his hand and gently caresses the side of Mac’s face, running his hand down Mac’s jawline and cupping his chin, for just a moment, before his face hardens, and he lowers his arm back towards the blonde’s hands, the moment of sympathy gone.

Mac struggles again, but he doesn’t get very far with his wrists restrained like they are, and Murdoc just holds Mac’s hand tighter. 

“You know, Angus, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt.”

As Murdoc takes Mac’s pinky finger between his thumb and index finger, Mac starts begging again.

“Murdoc, please, please don’t do this. I promise I won’t try to escape again,  _ please.” _

“Oh MacGyver, I do love it when you beg.”

With that, he snapped Mac’s finger, a clean break, one that wouldn’t cause lasting damage, but would definitely hurt and greatly discourage any future escape attempts.

Mac gasps and barely contains the hiss of pain that threatens to come out of his mouth. Before he has time to recover, Murdoc has already moved on to the second finger, breaking it with the same precision as the previous finger. 

Mac closes his eyes and tries to slow his breathing as Murdoc grasps his third finger, and breaks it. After this finger, Murdoc pauses, and Mac slowly opens his eyes. 

“So, what have you learned from this?” Murdoc asked, gesturing to Mac’s mangled fingers.

“I will not try to escape again,” Mac says, barely above a whisper.

“What was that?” Murdoc responds, snapping Mac’s fourth finger with a hand Mac didn’t even realize was close to his.

Mac lets out a hiss in pain at the surprise, but keeps his voice steady as he replies, “I will not try to escape again,” a little louder than last time, but apparently not loud enough for Murdoc, as he breaks Mac’s thumb, the final finger on his left hand.

Mac screams that time, his whole hand was pulsing with sharp pain. He doesn’t respond the next time Murdoc asks him, and Murdoc moves to the next hand, a dark glint in his eyes that shows whatever pity he had before for Mac is gone. 

Without asking again or waiting for Mac to answer, Murdoc breaks all five fingers on his right hand in quick succession, and Mac can’t contain the screams that rip their way out of his throat. Mac sags in his bonds, his breaths coming in short gasps.

Once Murdoc finishes, he reaches out once more to cup Mac’s chin, and forces him to make eye contact. “I do hope you learned your lesson today, MacGyver. We wouldn’t want to have to do that again.”

After a few moments, he lets go of Mac’s chin and walks out of the room. Mac hears faint whistling as he finally lets the tears that he had been holding back fall, and looks down at his mangled hands.

_ I will not try to escape again. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> Have a lovely day!!


End file.
